


The Best Medicine

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot takes some pills for a headache and wakes up feeling frisky. What luck, Q has come to take care of him.





	The Best Medicine

“I’m going to bed.” I rose up and walked out of the room.

“Night.” Margo chimed in, not even looking up.

“Night.” I called back, mostly out of habit. 

I walked into my room and undressed. As I took each piece of clothing off, I gently hung it up so it wouldn’t be ruined by laying on the floor. 

“At least this stuff I don’t have to hide in a box under my bed.” I mumbled recalling my childhood days of keeping my nice clothes hid from the shame of farm life. 

I walked over and rummaged through a small box I had Quentin bring me back from my room on Earth. 

“No, nope, nausea, shit…. Ah here it is.” I pulled out a small bottle and took two pills. “Good, that should do it.” 

I laid down with some ice I had gotten from the freezer on my way to bed. 

I curled up in bed and slowly fell asleep. I woke up when I felt someone crawling into bed with me. 

“What the…?”

“It’s ok El. It’s just me. Go back to sleep.” 

“Quentin?”

“Yeah, go back to sleep.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I can’t let you sleep alone. Margo said you didn’t feel good.”

“I had a headache, took some pills, now I’m …..I was ….sleeping.”

“It’s ok….go back to sleep.” He ran his hand through my hair and I closed my eyes.

After a while I felt him gently shaking me.

“Huh… what?”

“You ok?”

“I think so.”   
“You were mumbling something in your sleep.” 

“Can’t control that, I was sleeping.” 

“Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were ok. Can I get you anything?”

“Yeah. You. Naked.” I mumbled.

“What?”

“Sleep with me.”

“El, you need sleep.”

“Sleep with me.”

“I am. I’m right here.”

“No. Sleep. With me.”

“El, you need your sleep. Close your eyes and go back to sleep.”

“I want you.”

“El….”

“No! I want you….” I mumbled.

I could feel the effects of the medication kicking in. 

“It’s ok El. Just lay here and go to sleep.”

He put his arm over me. I moved closer to him and nestled my head on his shoulder. I gently started kissing his neck. 

“Eliot!”

“Sleep with me.”

“Good God you get weird on your meds.”

“I want you.”

“El. Its just the meds, you need to sleep.” 

I kissed his neck again.   
“Sleep El.” 

“Sleep….. with…..”

“El.”

“Please.”

“You can’t really…. I mean unless your meds work like some kind of truth serum and you do actually like me and want to sleep with….”

He kept rambling. All the while a perfect distraction for me to run my hand down into his shorts and start stroking gently. 

“Eliot!”

“Quentin.”

“El…” his voice lowered to that of pleasure and I could hear the low groan come from him. 

I moved closer and kissed his neck again. 

“El….oh…..El….” I felt him relax and become aroused.

I continued my steady pace and felt myself become aroused. I moved closer so he could feel my erection against his leg. 

He reached down and undressed me. 

He rolled onto his side, facing me, I ran my hand through his hair and pulled him closer and kissed him, forcing my tongue into his parted lips. 

He let out a low groan. 

“Ok. Ok.” He rolled onto his stomach and got up on all fours. 

I positioned myself behind him and made quick work of setting a pace. I reached down and grabbed hold of him and stroked along with the pace I had set. I could feel him get tense and let go. I thrust harder and he groaned. 

I could feel myself getting close. I thrust harder and groaned. 

“God El.” 

“Q.”  
He reached back and grabbed my hand making me stop. 

“Ok El.”

“No.” 

He moved away and put his hand on my chest and guided me to laying down. 

“I want you.” I moaned.

“I know.” 

He positioned himself behind me and before I could say anything else, he was inside me. 

“Shit.”

“El.” 

He ran his hand through my hair and gently pulled. 

“Q.” 

“Eliot.” He whispered as he kissed my neck. 

I felt my skin tingle as he gently bit down. 

“God Q.”

He reached down and put his hand on my hip. He gave a few more thrusts before reaching further and beginning to stroke me.

I groaned.

“Yes, El.” 

“Oh…..Q…..ahhhh.”

“Eliot.” 

“Quentin.” 

He thrust harder and groaned. I groaned with him. I felt myself once again getting closer. I could feel him getting there with me. 

With a few more powerful thrusts we came together.   
“Eliot.” 

“Quentin.”

He slowly let go and backed away. 

I rolled over to face him. 

“Better?”

“mmmm” I moaned as I moved closer to him. 

He laid his arm over me and gently kissed my forehead. 

“Get some sleep El.”


End file.
